This invention relates to a X'mas lamp structure and its related lamp base, and more particularly to the big X'mas lamps applicable for series connection.
In Western countries, X'mas lamps are commonly used by the people to decorate houses, buildings and X'mas trees for X'mas.
Regular big X'mas lamps for 120V or 240V (5 Watts, 7 Watt or higher voltage consumption bulbs) are commonly comprised of a copper lamp base for connection with a respective lamp holder (socket) so as to further let a plurality of lamps be connected in parallel with one another for application and decoration. In this arrangement, the big conventional X'mas lamps provide following inconveniences and drawbacks: (1) Parallel connection of lamps allows the the connected lamps to be turned on concomitantly or to be turned to flash simultaneously, but prohibits alternative flashing as provided in series connection of lamps.
(2) The paralleled lamps for 120V or 240V requires high consumption of power.
(3) The lamps for 120V or 240V produce high temperature during operation, to increase the risk of fire due to improper allocation or handling.